


Rose: Engage Oedipal Complex

by Classpectanon (TTMIYH)



Series: Classpectanon's Miniature Smutfics [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/F, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Oedipal Issues, Rose Lalonde's Magical Oedipus Complex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/pseuds/Classpectanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="roxy">"so..."</span>
</p><p>  <span class="rose">"So."</span></p><p>Roxy sat, legs criss-crossed on the glass coffee table in the reconstituted Lalonde Manor. Rose had contacted her, asking for an urgent Lalonde meeting, girls only, no Striders allowed, and neglected to tell her why over pesterchum. Maybe she didn't want anyone snooping on the chat, since Dirk was probably skilled enough to do that.</p><p>She could definitely see why.</p><p>  <span class="roxy">"you want me... to dress up as your mom, and let you suck on my, um... tits?"</span></p><p>  <span class="rose">"Yes. And also, preferably, you would be stroking my hair and calling me a good girl."</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose: Engage Oedipal Complex

"so..."

"So."

Roxy sat, legs criss-crossed on the glass coffee table in the reconstituted Lalonde Manor. Rose had contacted her, asking for an urgent Lalonde meeting, girls only, no Striders allowed, and neglected to tell her why over pesterchum. Maybe she didn't want anyone snooping on the chat, since Dirk was probably skilled enough to do that.

She could definitely see why.

"you want me... to dress up as your mom, and let you suck on my, um... tits?"

"Yes. And also, preferably, you would be stroking my hair and calling me a good girl." Rose said, trying her best to keep her cool. Inside, she was screaming, mostly at herself, but she had accidentally let the enter key get pressed and now she had to follow through. Sweat beaded at her forehead as she fiddled her fingers together as if crocheting with invisible needles. The worst that would happen was that Roxy would say no, the both of them would part, and they'd forget about it in a couple of weeks. It's not like Dave hadn't accidentally propositioned her a couple of times. It wouldn't have been the weirdest thing.

"and, uh... is kanaya okay with this?" Roxy responded, a look of concern on her face. Her gaze drifted downward, to the puffy lab coat lying neatly folded on the glass table that accompanied her feet.

"Of course. We have discussed it immensely. She believes it would be good for my mental and emotional health, and I am inclined to agree. If you don't want to, feel free to decline. I understand how... peculiar of a request this must be. Any apprehension, I ensure you, is completely normal." Rose replied, her face bare of the makeup she normally wore, white cotton t-shirt resembling that of her earliest days in Sburb and before kneaded in her hands like Play-Doh.

"no, it's no problem at all! 'm just concerned for you, thas all." Roxy said, and proceeded to stand up, kicked her sneakers off, and peeled out of her clothing.

"Yes, please do so." Rose murmured under her breath, as she watched her ecto-relative strip down to her birthday suit and begin to put on a Roxy-sized version of her mother's attire. First went the shirt, gently _flump_ ing on the floor, then she shimmied out of her skirt, trying to make everything as unerotic as possible. Then came off her tights and sneakers, setting them down in the same pile, before stepping out of her panties and undoing her bra. Quickly, she snatched the replica of Rose's Mom's clothes off the table and snapped them on, before sitting back down at the couch. Of course, Roxy had more or less the same measurements as her mom did, except slightly shorter and a little thinner (as alcoholic beverages had plenty of calories), so there were only the slightest modifications that Kanaya needed to make for the lab coat to fit perfectly. Roxy's body was pale and lithe, with breasts that were only slightly more than a handful. Maybe small B-cups at the most, Rose thought. Her mother was a fair bit pudgier, especially around the stomach, and had wider hips, probably due to the ravages of age.

Keep it casual, Rose. Don't get weird...er.

That all went out the window when she crawled along the couch to sit next to Roxy, and then pulled herself up into Roxy's lap. That was a little weird. Roxy's new black high heels clacked against the coffee table, while Rose went through the hard work of unbuttoning Roxy's lab coat. Her nipples were disappointingly non-erect, no, they were fine. There was nothing sexual about this, Rose continually tried to tell herself. She wrapped her plump, unglossed pale pink, lips around Roxy's nipple, starting to draw it into her mouth, and nearly instantly relaxing, slumping into Roxy's arms like she was tranquilized.

She craved to know Roxy's thoughts, to get inside her head. She wondered what the other girl was thinking, with her sort-of-daughter latched onto her breast like a leech to a wound, muffled squeaking and groaning noises unintentionally leaking from Rose's sealed lips. Rose's wrapped her arms around Roxy's waist, her rear between Roxy's thighs, her legs hanging off and onto the couch at an awkward angle.

There was about a minute of mostly-silence, excepting Rose's noises, entirely awkward, while Rose felt Roxy's nipple harden in her mouth. Roxy's clutched Rose's hair and ran through it with her fingers. Light nails scratching gentle gossamer on her scalp. Oh yes, if Heaven was an emotion, it was this one. And if it was a place, it was here and now. Rose noticed that her panties had begun to stick to her as she shifted around, a damp trickle running down the inside of her legs. She begun to squeeze and clench, rubbing her thighs together, an increasingly desperate act to sate her growing lusts. "good... good girl?" Roxy said, very unenthusiastically. Rose pulled off with a pop, staring up at Roxy with one eyebrow raised.

"I would rather you just keep petting me if you're not comfortable performing the voice-acted role in addition to the physical one."  She said sardonically, then returned to her position on Roxy's teat. It was another two minutes before Roxy made a noise that wasn't breathing slowly. First, a whimper, and then...

"'atta girl, rosie~..." She cooed, low and sensuous. Rose crossed ankles and bit down out of reflex, her entire body clenching up. She drew a whimper out of Roxy, who regained her composure much faster and started to pet Rose's hair even harder. "shh... mommy's here now, honey, just relaaaax~"

So engrossed in her own joys, Rose didn't notice until just about then that Roxy, too, was trying to rub her thighs together. Quite vigorously, in fact.

Her body unclenched again, face relaxing into an expression of equal parts amusement and tranquility.


End file.
